Dragoian Caste System
"It keeps the scum down, and that in turn keeps the higher castes happier, it's all good". King Bles I to the newly formed Noble House leaders shortly before the caste system was rolled out across the entire Dragoian Empire. The Dragoian caste system was introduced by the Dragoian Empire in Year 3 to help keep order and make the newly unified species more complacent with their lives. Such a system had been in place in House Bles' lands for millennia, with similar systems existing in most other Houses' lands for equally long times with the version being used in the Dragoian Empire being a composite of all previous caste systems with adjustments to make it fit into a wider empire. Tiers The Dragoian caste system operates 6 different tiers starting from Scum and going up to Royalty. Each caste has typical jobs, although a higher caste can get a lower caste's job, a lower caste cannot get a higher caste's job without decades of hard work. A child born to 2 different caste parents will take the parent who laid the egg's caste. E.g. If a Low-born and a High-born bred and the egg came from the High-born, the child would be High-born. No Dragoian can increase their caste tier without the current Queen or King's approval, although caste tier can be lowered by commiting crime (minor crime lowers the tier once, jail time drops all the way to Scum). 'Tier 1: Scum' The lowest tier short of Casteless, the Scum caste often fill the worst and lowest-paid jobs, such as fast-food worker. Scum caste lose their surname (if they ever had one) on being degraded to Scum caste. Unlike other castes which you are born into, the Scum caste is reserved for criminals who have served their jail time. As a result, the Scum caste is seen as a designator of an ex-criminal and is considered to be the real punishment, as Scum caste members cannot ever be admitted into the military or get a job that isn't minimal wage. It is possible to be born into the Scum caste, but only if both parents were Scum caste. Knowing that their child will never amount to anything results in very few "Scum Born". Scum Born is an insult used by higher castes against those born into the Scum caste. 'Tier 2: Low-born' Low-born is the lowest, non-punishment caste used by the Dragoians, with common jobs being almost exclusively manual labour. Low-borns may join the military, but very few ever make it to being an officer in either service. Low-borns have the distinction of having no surname. This was decided upon so that a Low-born couldn't trace their family line. 'Tier 3: Mid-tier' The Mid-tier caste is the most common caste. Mid-tier castes have no real limitations with jobs and are the lowest tier caste allowed a surname. 'Tier 4: High-born' The High-Born caste is the caste for the social elite. High-borns have no limitations with jobs and often end up as business leaders and high ranking military officers. 'Tier 5: Nobility' The Nobility caste requires being born into one of the 14 noble houses that descended from the rulers of the previous Dragoian nations. Most notable of the noble houses would be House Dragonarl and House Agthe. Most nobles do not work, but those that do often end up as high ranking military officers. 'Tier 6: Royalty' Reserved exclusively for House Bles, the Royalty caste is by far the least common caste. Category:Dragoians Category:Dragoia (Planet)